Talk:13 January
Source for date of Daily Prophet report? I don't remember seeing anything in the books or the movies that points to the ''Daily Prophet ''reporting about the mass break-out on January 13. Where is the source for this piece of information? Undingee (talk) 14:56, June 23, 2016 (UTC) : There is none. I don't know where the date came from either! I have checked my book and the only thing it tells us is that it happened in January. It took place not long after Harry went back to school following the Christmas holidays. I looked at the article which was made for the film and there is no exact date on it either. So any mention of it taking place on January 13 should be changed to just January 1996. User:EmilyMills22 (talk) 15:22, June 23, 2016 (UTC) ::As a general thought, many of these dates either come from HPL Timeline, one of the HPL book calendars like HPL OP Calendar, or can be worked out from the text. In this case, 13 Jan is the earliest date apparently covered in in which the breakout is reported. (see the OP Calendar or HPL OP25 Reader's Guide. The trouble is that JKR is notorious for getting dates and math wrong which leaves things in a bit of a mess. :: We know that Holiday break as three-weeks long from and the Mass Breakout occurs on the same Monday night as Harry's first Occlumency lesson. HPL placed 13 Jan on a Monday although it is actually on a Sat in 1996. These sorts of shifts in the days of the week are usually needed to accommodate other details but it's not clear from the calendar which other details took precedent (it's often first day of class which again in OOTP doesn't line up with the actual calendar). :: Point of all that being is that when I find a very specific date on the wiki, I tend to check HPL as the source given they did much of the original work on the timeline. I would be wary of simply removing these details as there is usually a good reason the date was chosen, but it does take some sleuthing to figure out why. Thanks for highlighting this one - I'll add the ref for now and we can debate whether or not the HPL approach makes sense or if there is enough cause to move this event to Monday 15 Jan which is the actual calendar date. --Ironyak1 (talk) 16:29, June 23, 2016 (UTC) ::: The problem I have with the HPL calendar is that it doesn't make sense. There doesn't appear to be any logic behind the date January 13 1996. We know the Christmas holidays are three weeks long and that they break up at least a few days before so the week before Christmas, they go home. Christmas Day in 1995 was a Monday. So Hogwarts broke up the week before on a date between the 18 and the 22 of December. Three weeks later it is the 1 to the 7 of January. So they probably went back to school on Monday 8 January and the mass breakout took place the same day. The HPL doesn't put January 13 on any other pages. On the page devoted to Azkaban and the mass breakouts they only put January 1996. They don't give an exact date there. I know this is a minor detail so its no big deal but I'm a bit of a perfectionist! I'm from England and we always go back to school/work a few days after New Year. We always go back the first Monday at the latest. So, if they went back on January 13 then they would have had a four week Christmas holiday which we unfortunately don't get! :) The first Monday in 1996 is the 8th. User:EmilyMills22 (talk) 17:22, June 23, 2016 (UTC)